


Purify

by Ela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/pseuds/Ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ese día deja atrás a mucha gente. A un padre, a un amigo y a un hermano." ¿Cómo enfrenta Dean la ausencia de Sam? ¿Y la de Castiel? (Posterior al final de la quinta temporada.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purify

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño regalo para la maravillosa apocrypha73 que intenta enmendar el desastre destielero del final de la quinta temporada. Menos de lo que ella merece, pero al menos se intentó.

_See the structure of my pride  
Wasn't easy to build it away from this  
I never walked away from you  
I never walked alone _

Ese día deja atrás a mucha gente. A un padre, a un amigo y a un hermano. 

Los tres duelen, pero Sam hace más que eso. Araña, se retuerce en su interior como si formase parte de él _físicamente_ ; clama por salir al exterior. Pero Dean sabe que esta vez, Sam tiene que quedarse ahí. Porque si lo libera –a él, a su propio demonio, _Sam_ -, no será capaz de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hermano. 

Así que dedica todos sus esfuerzos a atar esa presencia, ese cáncer que le consume el alma poco a poco.

A contenerse para no estrellar el Impala contra el primer muro resistente que encuentre en esa carretera desierta. A controlarse, para no venderlo todo –la vida, el alma, los recuerdos- por traerle de vuelta. A mantenerse firme al volante, entero a los ojos del mundo, y pasar el luto por su hermano como si sólo se tratase de otra mala experiencia –una más- que el tiempo acabará erosionando.

Bobby cree que Dean aún está demasiado bloqueado, que le está costando superar la pérdida de Sam. Conociéndole como le conoce, no le sorprende; cree que necesita tiempo y que, de hecho, lo está llevando bastante bien para ser un Winchester.Por eso se despide con un abrazo, un hasta siempre y un “hijo, si necesitas algo, seguiré aquí”. 

Lo que Bobby no sabe es que Dean nunca superará esa pérdida, porque no la siente como tal. Sam sigue ahí, en algún recoveco de su propia mente. Su presencia es incluso más tangible que cuando estaba vivo, porque antes no dolía y ahora _sí_.

Castiel no se despidió de él.

El ángel comprende perfectamente a Dean Winchester. Aunque a veces los que le rodean puedan olvidarlo, fue él quien recompuso cada parte de su cuerpo, de su mente y de su alma desgarrada. Conoce cada resquicio, cada recuerdo de Dean y sabe que la mayoría de ellos–los que de verdad importan- son sobre Sam. Por eso sabe que Dean nunca podrá desprenderse de su hermano.

Castiel no se despidió, porque sabe que en el embotado cerebro de Dean, lo único que hay ahora mismo es ruido. Ruido y Sam por todas partes.

Castiel no se despidió porque su marcha no es un adiós.

Porque el día que Castiel se despida de Dean, quiere que el hombre sea plenamente consciente de ello. Y ahora mismo, Dean es Sam. Y ambos están rodeados de demasiado infierno como para ver que una luz se aleja.

Así que Castiel permanece, invisible, a la espera.

***

La sombra de Sam Winchester es alargada.

Claro que, ¿qué no es enorme, en ese _bigfoot_?

El pensamiento llega a la mente de Dean una noche cualquiera, mientras se está cepillando los dientes frente al espejo del baño y Lisa ya duerme en el dormitorio anexo. Su propia frase le hace gracia, sonriendo a su reflejo en el espejo.

Es la primera sonrisa en un mes. E, indirectamente, la ha provocado Sam.

Decir que echa de menos a su hermano sería hipócrita. Su hermano no se ha movido de ahí desde aquel día, desde ese momento en el que dijo “lo tengo, Dean” y él supo que todo había acabado. Sigue conteniendo su recuerdo con esfuerzo y, en ocasiones, incluso logra detener el ruido minutos enteros. Ser capaz de intercambiar unas cuantas frases distendidas con Lisa o con Ben es todo un reto y, cada vez que lo consigue, piensa instintivamente “¿Así, Sam? ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?”. Como un niño pequeño buscando la aprobación de su maestro. 

Claro que entonces el recuerdo vuelve. Y, con él, el ruido.

Pero esa noche es distinta. La confusión no ha desaparecido de su mente por completo, pero es como si, con esa sonrisa, alguien hubiese tomado el mando a distancia y bajado el volumen a un nivel soportable. Dean es capaz de retener el recuerdo de Sam y, a la vez, de pensar.

_De sentir. _

Y lo primero que viene a su cabeza después de un mes en pausa, le pilla por sorpresa.

Castiel.

¿Qué habrá sido de él? El muy bastardo ni siquiera se despidió; se largó de nuevo con sus amiguitos, a tocar el arpa o lo que sea que hagan allí arriba cuando no están montando un Apocalipsis o jodiéndole la vida a los demás.

A él si le echa de menos. Dean sabe que Bobby sigue ahí, a una llamada de distancia, y Sam –su propia versión de Sam, cada uno de los recuerdos que le atormentan- están ahí día y noche, no puede llegar a extrañarlo.

Pero no sabe qué ha sido de Castiel. Ni dónde puede estar, ni si ha regresado definitivamente al Cielo o sigue caminando por la Tierra con pies humanos. No sabe si está bien o ha sido castigado por haberse rebelado.Le preocupa pensar que pueda estar metido en algún problema y, por primera vez, se plantea hasta que punto su fidelidad a los Winchester pudo condicionar la vida de Castiel.

Es un fogonazo breve en una cadena de pensamientos cada vez más caótica.

Porque en esos momentos Dean recuerda la fidelidad que tenía _a ambos_ , Sam incluido. Se plantea si, tal vez, Castiel _sí_ estará buscando la forma de sacar a Sam del pozo.

El ruido vuelve, intensificado y atronador, en ese preciso instante.

_“Soy yo, Dean, soy tu hermano, ¡tienes que ayudarme! Busca a Cas, entérate de cuáles son sus planes. Encuéntrale y podré regresar. Estaremos de nuevo juntos. ¡Ayúdame!” _

El hombre hace una mueca de dolor, inclinándose contra el lavabo, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para reprimir a Sam, para atarlo de nuevo en su trampa. Lo consigue, pero el ruido es abrumador, incluso más intenso.

Dean se mete en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Lisa, notando como ella se remueve al sentir como su peso hunde el colchón. No se acerca a ella. Se tumba, rígido y en tensión. Esa noche no duerme.

Tarda más de tres meses en ser capaz de detener el ruido de nuevo.

***

Castiel está perfectamente sincronizado con Dean.

O, al menos, es como si tuviese continuamente una antena en escucha, atento a la señal que emite, captando cada leve variación, cada subida y bajada de frecuencia. El ángel tiene sus propios problemas –más de los que se considera preparado para afrontar, en realidad-, pero es incapaz de soltar ese último hilo que le une al que, durante más de un año, fue su única fe. Al que, todavía hoy, es la criatura –humana o celestial- que más le preocupa.

Así que mientras él permanece ocupado con sus tareas, sus designios celestiales y su lucha a varios frentes, su cerebro se mantiene alerta, captando y monitorizando cada cambio que se produzca.

No es casualidad que la primera vez que aparezca ante él sea, precisamente, la primera vez que Dean consigue anular el ruido de su mente, disolver el fantasma de Sam, durante todo un día.

Ha pasado casi un año desde que Sam saltó a aquel pozo. Y, por primera vez, Dean ha sido capaz de vivir la vida que su hermano deseó para él.

No es que la haya disfrutado, no es que se haya adaptado, no es que haya olvidado quién es él en realidad, que ya no recuerde lo que es la caza, el Impala, la lucha, lo sobrenatural, _Sam_.

Pero es la primera vez que sus deberes –de padre, de esposo, de trabajador honrado y de poseedor de una vida de color de rosa- le mantienen tan ocupado que es incapaz de preocuparse conscientemente de Sam. Durante todo el día, la simple cotidianidad que inunda sus nuevas rutinas ha hecho que todo ese ruido disminuya hasta ser apenas un rumor de fondo, como aquel que vive al lado de una autopista y se habitúa al ruido de los coches hasta que, finalmente, este parece desaparecer.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno para Lisa y Ben, lo único que cabía en su cerebro era una vaga preocupación, porque apenas quedaba leche y los cereales favoritos de Ben se habían acabado. Mientras arreglaba aquel carburador, su pensamiento iba dirigido únicamente hacia el gilipollas que debía de tratar su coche a patadas para que la preciosidad que tenía en sus manos estuviese en ese estado. Y mientras observaba a Ben correr de un lado al otro del campo de fútbol, su único pesar era el de la paliza que le estaban metiendo al equipo de su hijo.

No había ruido, no había Sam por ninguna parte.

Quizá por eso, inconscientemente acostumbrado al silencio, se sobresaltó ante el rumor de alas que se produjo a su lado.

Girar el cuello y ver la familiar figura de Castiel apoyada en la valla del campo de fútbol, mirando al frente, hizo volver el ruido de golpe. Nuevas esperanzas se arremolinaron en torno a él y, durante un instante, lo arrojaron de nuevo al pozo que compartía con el recuerdo de su hermano; le hicieron ver una vez más el rostro de su hermano pidiéndole ayuda, abrasándose bajo un fuego eterno.

\- Cas – susurró, sin aliento, y el nombre sonó extraño en sus labios de hombre nuevo.

A estas alturas, Dean ya era un experto en sofocar el ruido de su mente, en aturdirlo y mandarlo al fondo de su cabeza, en hacer disminuir su volumen siempre que lo necesitase. Esta vez, sólo fue un poco más dura que las anteriores. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin recordar a su hermano, y ése había sido el castigo.

Dean lo asumió con naturalidad, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos antes de encarar al ángel.

\- Hola, Dean.

\- ¿Ha sucedido algo?

\- No. ¿Debería? 

\- ¿Entonces, qué haces aquí?

\- Veo que mi presencia no es de tu agrado.

Dean respira profundamente un par de veces y observa a Ben, que continúa jugando tranquilamente.

\- No es eso… - finalmente, el hombre vuelve la mirada al ángel y éste le corresponde con un gesto amable; esa mueca tan familiar que, sin llegar a ser una sonrisa, es amistosa – Me alegro de verte, Cas.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, Dean.

Permanecen unos minutos en silencio, los dos simulando ver el partido que se desarrolla ante sus ojos, sus mentes rodeando todos aquellos temas que tienen pendientes y que no saben cómo abordar.

\- ¿Cómo va todo por allí arriba? ¿Otro Apocalipsis a la vista? – es Dean quien, finalmente, da el primer paso hacia el tema más inofensivo de todos.

\- No está siendo fácil. Las tropas celestiales tienen ciertos problemas para asumir los cambios.

\- No me digas.

\- Pero, de momento, la situación es estable. Tenemos todo bajo control.

\- Así que tengo el honor de hablar con el sheriff de Villa Ángel, ¿eh?

Ver esbozar a Castiel su sonrisa –o ése gesto mínimo que él entiende por una sonrisa- resulta ser algo que Dean llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ver. Mucho más del que creía, o de lo que está preparado para aceptar.

\- Siento haberme marchado así, Dean. Tenía… - antes Castiel no hacía eso; rehuir la mirada limpia de Dean, hablar mirando a un punto ligeramente situado a su derecha. Por lo visto, aunque vuelva a ser un ángel por completo, quedan en él reminiscencias de su vida como mortal – Tuve la sensación de que querías estar solo durante un tiempo.

\- No… - el hombre decide no contestar cuando ya ha comenzado a hablar – No importa, Cas.

No puede decirle que, aunque en esos momentos su compañía no hubiese sido bien recibida, ni agradable, ni siquiera apreciada, es probable que fuese _exactamente_ lo que necesitaba. 

Mantener ese nexo mínimo –con Castiel, con su vida pasada, con Sam-. Tal vez, con el ángel a su lado, no tendría que haber amordazado la figura de su hermano en su interior. Puede que, con Cas junto a él, la transición hubiese sido más sencilla.

Pero Dean ha madurado, y se da cuenta de que eso habría sido injusto para Castiel. Ya le exigió demasiado en el pasado. Sí, todo ese asunto con Sam y su nueva vida habría sido más fácil con el ángel al lado, cuidando de él, vigilándole.Pero Cas tendría que haber renunciado a mucho –sólo por él- para ser su protector, su psicólogo e incluso su padre, pero no su amigo.

Ahora, que Dean es capaz de pelear sus luchas completamente solo –y esta vez, de verdad-, que parece haber encontrado el comienzo del camino correcto por sus propios medios, se da cuenta de lo mucho que le exigió y de cómo él jamás le pidió nada a cambio.

Le gustaría poder corresponderle, pero sus manos están vacías. Sólo puede ofrecerle una cosa.

\- Pero puedes venir de vez en cuando, si quieres – le ofrece Dean con una sonrisa parecida a la del ángel, que está lejos de expresar verdadera alegría, pero que es un buen comienzo – Tomaremos una cerveza y hablaremos de los buenos y viejos tiempos. Necesito alguien con quien ver el beisbol y los tíos de este vecindario son una panda de imbéciles aburridos.

Amistad. De la que no exige, de la que sólo da.

\- Estaría bien.

Permanecen un rato más juntos, el uno al lado del otro, en un cómodo silencio. Cuando el árbitro hace sonar el pitido que señala el final del encuentro, ambos ven como Ben va hacia el banquillo a recoger sus cosas y se dirige hacia Dean.

\- ¿Te gusta tu nueva vida?

Dean se toma unos segundos en contestar, queriendo ser sincero.

\- No es mi vida. Pero no está mal.

\- Nos vemos, Dean.

Cuando Ben llega a su altura, refunfuñando sobre los jugadores rivales, Castiel ya no se encuentra a su lado.

No es hasta que llega a casa, mientras insulta con saña al árbitro ante el regocijo de Ben, cuando se da cuenta de dos cosas.

Que a pesar del reencuentro con Castiel, el ruido se mantiene a un volumen admisible. 

Y que ni siquiera le preguntó si había averiguado algo sobre Sam.

***

Castiel mantiene su promesa y aparece de vez en cuando para ver a Dean. 

Unas veces lo pilla en un descanso del trabajo y Dean le cuenta algo sobre el coche que está arreglando en esos momentos. Otras veces aparece en el parque a donde algunas tardes va con Ben, y sentados en un banco, recuerdan. En un par de ocasiones, aparece en la puerta de la casa de Dean y se presenta ante Lisa como un viejo amigo.

A veces pasan meses sin verse; otras, se ven prácticamente todos los días. Poco a poco, la confianza entre ellos vuelve a aumentar, siendo capaces de hablar sobre todo lo humano y lo divino.

Todo excepto _eso_.

Con cada nueva visita del ángel, Dean nota como el ruido regresa a él con menos fuerza, como el recuerdo de su hermano es menos hiriente, menos doloroso. Aún tiene pesadillas donde le ve pidiéndole ayuda, aún se levanta sudando y con las manos crispadas. 

Aún siente en ocasiones –cada vez menos frecuentes- que no debería estar ahí, viviendo la gran vida con Lisa y Ben, hablando de banalidades con Cas. Que debería coger al ángel y obligarle a ayudarle, buscar una solución, una salida, una puerta trasera que les permita liberar a Sam.

Cada vez es más fácil resistir la tentación. Recordar la promesa que le hizo a Sam, recordar lo que se prometió a sí mismo, recordar que Castiel es su amigo y no tiene ningún derecho a volver a lanzarle de cabeza a un fuego que, esta vez, es probable que lo dañe.

Un día se atreve a llamar a Bobby.Hablan durante más de una hora y Dean se da cuenta de lo mucho que le echaba de menos. De cómo le gustaría que pudiese conocer a Ben y a Lisa. 

Cuando cuelga, se da cuenta de lo mucho que extraña cosas de su vida anterior, pero también se da cuenta de que no sabe si estaría dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo para volver atrás.

_“¿Ya me has olvidado, Dean? ¿Me dejarás pudrirme aquí?” _

Hacía un año, ocho meses y dieciocho días que el recuerdo de Sam –su imagen vívida, su cuerpo en llamas iluminando la oscuridad de su calabozo- no le asaltaba.

El golpe le derrumba y cae de rodillas sobre el suelo de madera del porche.

Una cosa era cumplir el deseo de su hermano. Otra, completamente distinta, atreverse a ser feliz.

\- Dean.

Castiel aparece a su lado y se arrodilla junto a él, posando sus manos en los hombros de Dean, acariciando con torpeza la tela de su camisa, intentando tranquilizarle. Rodea su cintura con un brazo y le obliga a levantarse, sentándose junto a él en el escalón que da acceso al jardín.

\- Dean, ¿estás bien?

Pero Dean continúa con la cabeza agachada, la frente apoyada en las rodillas y las manos en su nuca, temblando como una hoja de papel.

\- No debí, Cas, nunca debí…

Castiel no pide explicaciones, porque sabe qué es lo que le sucede a Dean. Es algo que llevaba tiempo esperando, y si creía que la angustia desaparecería cuando llegase el momento, se equivocaba de medio a medio.

\- Dean – le llama, pero el otro apenas le escucha, un ruido infernal retumbando en su cerebro, incapaz de volver la mirada hacia Cas, hacia el mundo, hacia algo que no sea su hermano -y cómo, una vez más, le ha fallado-.

Castiel se siente impotente, incapaz de pronunciar ni una sola de las palabras que llevaba tiempo preparando por si este momento llegaba. Al final, cierra los ojos y se deja guiar por esa mínima parte de humanidad que aún reside en él, que sabe que jamás le abandonará y que jamás había valorado tanto tener como hasta ese momento.

Se levanta del escalón y baja al inferior, arrodillándose ante Dean, tomando a Dean de las muñecas y utilizando todas sus fuerzas para conseguir que baje los brazos, que alce la cabeza y le mire. Castiel le mira directamente a los ojos y el terror que siente al vislumbrar el alma de Dean es tan real como el peso del abrigo que porta sobre los hombros.

Ni siquiera en el infierno su alma estaba tan desgarrada.

\- Dean, por favor, tienes que escucharme. ¿Dean? – en un impulso desconocido, Castiel le toma por la nuca y roza con suavidad su pelo, intentando que el hombre conecte de nuevo con la realidad por cualquier medio. Cuando ve como un destello de reconocimiento ilumina por un breve instante la mirada de Dean y asiente con sequedad, Castiel suelta un suspiro de alivio – Dean, escúchame. Sé lo que piensas, lo que te atormenta. Y no voy a negarte lo que sientes, porque sé que para ti es real. Pero tienes que comprender algo.

\- ¿Qué? – es la pregunta ahogada que le llega por parte de Dean.

\- Sam jamás te pediría algo así, ni te consideraría un mal hermano por no remover cielo y tierra para encontrarle. Sam te pidió que vivieses esta vida, que fueses feliz. Sam quería que aprendieses a vivir sólo, romper la dependencia enfermiza que teníais el uno del otro. Sam querría que le recordases por los buenos momentos, que estuvieses orgulloso por lo que hizo.

\- ¡Estoy orgulloso de él! ¡Siempre lo estuve!

\- Si intentases rescatarle, devaluarías su sacrificio.

\- Jamás debió cometer ese sacrificio.

\- Lo hizo para salvarte. Para darte esta vida. No le importaba el mundo, le importabas tú y lo sabes. Deberías estar agradecido por ello, recordarle sin que ello te suponga un sufrimiento como éste. Dean, tienes que seguir adelante. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, pero tienes que seguir. Sam estará orgulloso de ti si lo consigues. Y yo también.

\- No sé cómo hacerlo, Cas, no sé… - la desesperación de Dean golpea al ángel como si fuese algo físico; necesita apretar las muñecas del hombre como si con ello fuese a asegurarse de que sigue ahí, a su lado, real – Cada vez que creo que lo estoy consiguiendo, que esto es lo que él querría… Estoy disfrutando su vida, Cas. La que él debió tener.

\- El quería que vivieses esta vida. Pero también que fueses feliz.

\- No puedo serlo si…

\- Lo serás. Pero tienes que aprender primero. Lo vas a lograr. Sam confiaba en ti. – y Castiel suelta sus brazos y alza su barbilla, obligándole a mirarle para que entienda perfectamente lo que intenta decirle – Lo harás. Estoy completamente seguro de ello.

Dean tiene los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, pero son demasiados años aprendiendo a no llorar jamás. Son demasiados años aprendiendo a no sentir nada por nadie, a no querer otra vida que la que no fuese junto a su hermano, a no aceptar el destino.

Ahora, Castiel le dice que Sam confía en él. Que él mismo confía en que lo hará.

Ser feliz.

De todos los retos que ha enfrentado, ese es, probablemente, el más imposible.

***

Después de que Dean se derrumbe por fin, Castiel redobla sus esfuerzos y multiplica sus visitas. Cambia ligeramente su actitud, como si tratase de ser más humano; intentando encajar en su nueva vida en lugar de ser una reminiscencia de la antigua. 

Dean no sabe que pensar. Le abruma esa confianza, ese afecto. Nunca nadie, excepto Sam, tuvo la confianza ciega que Cas tiene en él. Incluso Lisa y Ben parecen haber detectado el punto de inflexión que se ha producido y saludan a Castiel como si fuese uno más, un viejo conocido, alimentando la ilusión.

No vuelven a hablar de Sam, pero el elefante continúa en la habitación aunque ninguno de los dos vuelva a señalarlo. Dean lucha, lucha como nunca en su vida, por cumplir las expectativas, por no traicionar el deseo de Sam, por no decepcionar a Castiel, que tanto ha hecho –y _sigue_ haciendo- por él.

El ruido, que cuando está sólo es nítido como el sonido de una campana, se reduce cuando está con su nueva familia, cuando disfruta de los pequeños momentos que esa vida le reporta; pero sólo desaparece por completo cuando Castiel está con él. Su presencia se le hace imprescindible, y cada vez que regresa a casa después de estar un rato con el ángel, siente cómo su mente se aclara, cómo los recuerdos que le llegan de Sam que llegan a él son menos y menos sobre el dolor y el abandono. Y más y más, sobre lo que fueron y lo que siempre serán.

La presencia de Castiel le purifica y le hace regresar de nuevo del infierno.

Un día, mientras Dean toma una cerveza y Castiel juega con la botella intacta, de nuevo sentados en el porche bajo el cielo de un nuevo verano (el quinto desde que Sam se fue), se lo dice.

\- Eres tú, Cas.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Dean jamás hubiese dicho algo así; en que se hubiese guardado lo que pensaba y lo que sentía bajo siete llaves. Pero las cosas cambian. Criar un hijo y mantener a una familia te cambia. Perder a un hermano como él perdió a Sam, te cambia. Te hace apreciar la claridad y la sencillez de las cosas dichas sin adornos y sin rodeos; te hace huir de la oscuridad que te gangrena por dentro cuando callas.

\- No me malinterpretes. Me gusta esta vida. Adoro a Lisa y a Ben, daría la vida por ellos. A su lado estoy… mejor. Pero tú eres la diferencia.

Castiel inclina la cabeza hacia un lado a la vez que le mira y Dean sonríe, dando un trago de su cerveza, ante ese gesto familiar y, en cierto modo, querido.

\- Lisa, Ben, el trabajo, la casa, las facturas, los entrenamientos, arreglar el tejado en verano e ir a reuniones de padres… Está bien. Es agradable y te hacen la vida mejor. Pero eso no es más que el mobiliario, aquello que te hace la vida más sencilla. Pero son los pilares, las paredes y el tejado lo que te mantienen a salvo y te protegen de la lluvia.

\- Entiendo que intentas establecer algún tipo de metáfora.

Dean se ríe y le roba la cerveza a Castiel, dando un trago.

\- Si no fuese por ti lo habría hecho, ¿sabes? Descerrajarme un tiro en la cabeza y parar con esta mierda. O levantar el puto suelo para llegar hasta Sam y sacarlo de allí, aunque hubiese supuesto el fin del mundo, o peor, que Sam me odiase para siempre.

El ángel le mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Es la primera vez que escucha hablar a Dean de esa forma sobre Sam, sobre el lugar al que fue a parar tras detener a Lucifer y el Apocalipsis. Y su sexto sentido –ese que está perfectamente sincronizado con las emociones de Dean- le dice que esta vez, todo es distinto.

\- No lo has hecho – rebate con suavidad.

\- Tú estabas aquí, tío. Demostrándome lo que tengo. Confiando en mí. Recordándome que mi hermano también confiaba en mi. No quería hacerlo de nuevo, ¿sabes?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Fallarte. Usarte para mis objetivos. No te lo mereces y no es justo. Lo diste todo por nosotros, Cas. No podía pagártelo así.

Dean le mira directamente a los ojos y, por primera vez en milenios de existencia, Castiel no sabe que decir.

\- Hice lo que debía – intentó justificarse Castiel bajo la intensa mirada de Dean.

\- Hiciste mucho más que eso.

Los dos permanecen en silencio y se miran con fijeza. En la oscuridad nocturna apenas se escucha el ulular del viento entre las hojas, penetrando en las casas a través de las ventanas de las recalentadas casas de la urbanización y saliendo de ellas con un silbido.

La mente de Castiel es un silencio profundo, nada que decir.

La mente de Dean es un silencio absoluto. Por fin.

Dejando el botellín en el suelo, a su lado, Dean se gira hacia Castiel de nuevo, acercándose en un movimiento impetuoso y seco.

\- Cas, quiero probar algo, ¿vale? – el ángel asiente – Vale. De acuerdo. Bien.

El temblor en sus manos es casi imperceptible cuando las alza y toma a Castiel por las mejillas, atrayéndole hacia él. Durante un segundo, sus labios sobre los de su amigo –porque el ángel _es_ su amigo, entre otras muchas cosas- se sienten extraños, hasta que nota como entre ellos se cuela el aliento del otro.

Le besa con miedo, sintiéndose inexperto, hasta que nota como Castiel, lejos de rechazarle, posa sus propias manos sobre el cuello de Dean, sus pulgares rozando la barba incipiente. Libera su mente por completo y _le besa_ , como hacía mucho que no besaba a nadie. Se atreve a colar su lengua entre los labios del otro y cuando el ángelabre la boca, respondiendo a su invasión, las dudas y el temor dejan paso al afecto, a la necesidad más absoluta.

Se besan, salvaje y profundo, durante lo que parecen horas, aprovechando ese gesto tan íntimo para contactar el uno con el otro. Dean le da las gracias, intenta expresarle todo lo que le necesita. Castiel hace exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando se separan, sin apartar aún las manos del rostro del otro, Dean esboza una mínima sonrisa, que con el tiempo ha acabado pareciéndose a la que el propio Castiel dibuja en sus labios.

\- Eso no ha estado nada mal – masculla, con una sonrisa.

Aún acaricia sus labios con los suyos una vez más, suave y casi imperceptible, antes de soltarle.

\- Sam quería esta vida para mí y quería que fuese feliz. No se dio cuenta de que ambas cosas no eran del todo posibles.

\- Creí que eras feliz con tu familia.

\- No soy infeliz. Pero no es comparable. Lisa y Ben me lo han dado todo en estos últimos años, les debo mucho. Jamás podría abandonarles. Pero tú eres una historia completamente distinta.

Castiel permanece en silencio unos minutos, observando como Dean se acaba la segunda cerveza, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas persistiendo.

\- Yo no…

\- Lo sé. Sé que no es posible. He aprendido a conformarme, Cas, sé que no lo puedo tener todo. Pero puedo disfrutar de lo poco que tenga. No tengo a Sam y no puedo tenerte a ti. Pero algo me queda de ambos y voy a aferrarme a ello.

\- Has cambiado mucho.

\- Ya. Todo es un asco. Yo antes no iba morreándome con tíos. El agua de esta jodida ciudad me está amariconando.

\- Dean…

\- Ya, ya, ya. Déjame tener mi momento masculino.

\- Cómo quieras.

Permanecen juntos, el uno al lado del otro en completo silencio, hasta que la claridad empieza a inundar la atmosfera.

\- Me gustaría poder caer. Ser humano, estar contigo. Mereces todo lo que Sam soñó para ti.

\- Pero no puedes.

\- No.

\- ¿Seguirás… viniendo a verme?

\- Lo intentaré.

\- Cas, si algún día… Tienes que volver definitivamente, si te marchas… Me gustaría poder despedirme.

\- No me iría sin hacerlo.

\- Gracias.

Y en ese “gracias” se encierran tantas cosas que, por un momento, a Castiel le gustaría poder cumplir su sueño, el sueño de Dean. Quedarse junto a él, como siempre deseó, incluso sin ser consciente de ello.

Pero él conoce el futuro, sabe lo que a Dean le aguarda. Su destino aún le reserva una sorpresa más y, en esta ocasión, él estará completamente preparado para afrontarlo con entereza, con la valentía que siempre le caracterizó, pero con una sabiduría mucho mayor.

Ese momento llegará pronto.

Hasta entonces, Castiel continuará al lado de Dean.

Y cuando Dean tenga que enfrentar este último reto, permanecerá a su lado. Porque aunque haya finalizado su tarea, aunque haya limpiado y purificado su alma, Dean representa para él mucho más que una misión, aunque sea el mismo Dios quien se la encomiende.

Ahora, no sabría volver a caminar sólo.

\- Hasta pronto, Dean.

**FIN. **


End file.
